Shippou's Desire
by Fourshotchild
Summary: *Complete* After centuries of waiting, Shippou will have a chance to profess his love to the woman of his dreams.
1. Star Crossed Lovers

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Shippou romance. I saw that there weren't any Shippou stories so I thought what the hell. I'm not going to make this fan fiction a book like my others but a sweet, erotic tale. There is to be a lemon so be forewarned. Other than these details, please enjoy my story!

**Shippou's Desire**  
"Star Crossed Lovers"  
_Chapter One_

_The Shikon no Tama put everything into motion. A tarnished shard led to the death of my father and left me in the hands of a kindhearted miko. I was too naïve then to realize the repercussions of being raised by a human woman. The keen years of my childhood were spent being cuddled by the brown eyed beauty and loved. When the disastrous jewel was complete, I was left alone with a vulgar hanyou, no mother, and a deeply embedded obsession: Kagome Higurashi. The motherly love I had for her altered sometime in our few years together. I noticed how luscious her lips looked when she pouted and how her chocolate eyes would melt when the sun touched them. _

_When she left me with a tight hug and false promises, I made a silent declaration. I, Shippou, was going to see this woman again. If I had to wait over five hundred years so be it. Her bell like laugh would ring through my ears again and I would know the feeling of her soft lips on mine. Inuyasha was a fool to let her leave, but I wasn't. My childlike exterior withheld me from my most precious infatuation, but when I was a man, the Shikon miko would be mine. No other woman could replace her. _

Tonight was night. The diamond-like stars glowed with the knowledge that a long lost lover would be found. Shippou had followed his miko's scent into a discreet pub ten miles away from her family's shrine. He had resisted the temptation of spying on her over the years. His theory was that if the fifteen year old Kagome felt his aura, Shippou would merely be a child regardless of his physical appearance and age. No teenage girl would fall in love with a youkai kit they had somewhat adopted, so he waited.

Shippou's stomach knotted up when he reached the bar's double doors. Kagome's holy aura overpowered the stench of smoke and spilt beer. Its soothing warmth washed over his skin like peppermint oil. The bitter burn of her powers blending with her pure nature created a strong and irresistible pull. Pushing through several humans crowding the entrance, the fox demon finally laid eyes on the woman he couldn't forget even after five hundred years. Her defined, milky back faced him utterly bare, while her ebony locks were pulled forward around her neck. She wore a silky, forest green cocktail dress that hung loose around her slender body and tall, leather pumps. The outfit made her look like an ethereal temptress and he could only imagine how beautiful the front of her was. With another awkward push through the crowd, Shippou sat in a barstool right next to his desire.

A couple minutes passed and Kagome never turned around. Her delicate fingers caressed a glass of merlot that sat on a tacky paper napkin on the bar. Shippou watched her ministrations out of the corner of his eye until a bartender asked for his order. The youkai gave a small smile and tactfully ordered Kagome's drink. The mousy bartender gave a curt nod and popped open an aged bottle of wine. The crimson liquid filled the glass with graceful ease and hinted the dank air with an ancient scent of fruit. The smell of the miko and the wine made his nose wither in pure bliss.

"Do you want a tab," the bartender asked. Shippou shook his head no and pulled out a designer three fold wallet. A crisp Benjamin Franklin bill escaped its confines and entered the man's hand. The bartender smiled and turned to make change, but Shippou interfered. "Don't worry about it," Shippou said still smiling. "Keep it."

The man looked around the bar and gave him confused look. Shippou just shook his head and turned his eyes down to his wine. He could vaguely see his features in the dark pool. Only the outlines of his elegant face were in focus. The dim lights of the bar made even couples three feet away hard to see. Humans liked this darkness however. Looks, gestures, and even words could be hidden and misperceived with only shaded lighting fixtures. It was a clever tactic for high end bars and restaurants to make their patrons comfortable because the more at home they were, the more money they spent.

Several more minutes passed and Kagome sipped on her drink occasionally. She hardly spoke because her friend wouldn't shut up. Shippou caught the miko's head bobbing with agreement and her hand fidgeting with the wine glass when she was bored. These small gestures ate at him. How he wanted to stroke her soft arm and whisper in her ear. He had concealed his youkai energy so not be noticed by others, but his patience was wearing thin. His need to see Kagome's gorgeous eyes could have been tied with his need for air. Without another moment's hesitation, Shippou eased some of his demonic aura into the open and watched Kagome flinch.

The vixen beside him turned slowly around in her swivel bar stool. Her hand went for her glass first for some odd sense of security. Shippou broadened his smile and finally laid eyes on his miko. Like the wine he was drinking, Kagome had aged and become even more beautiful. The child look about her had vanished. Sitting before him was a young woman dressed to enslave men and captivate the gods. No woman could be compared to this foreign priestess. The centuries Shippou had waited for her were well spent.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Shippou could see Kagome's friend gawking in the background. He couldn't tell if it was because Kagome blatantly cut off their conversation or from him, but the stench of arousal was filling the air and it wasn't his miko's. "Do I know you," Kagome finally asked. Her gentle voice twisted his stomach further. Shippou's eyes broke contact with hers and focused on the priestess's lips. Slowly, the youkai closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. He thought she might pull away or sit him like she had Inuyasha, but she didn't. Kagome returned the kiss with wonder.

Shippou took this development with pure bliss. He continued to kiss her. The touches were indescribable. The feelings of love and comfort filled each one. Kagome's arousal began to surface like cream. For a moment, the kitsune thought he was dreaming. He broke away hesitantly and rested his cheek on hers. "Yes, you do," he whispered in her ear. "You know me very well." The miko shuttered in ecstasy when his moist breath touched her ear.

When Shippou pulled back completely and stared at her, Kagome searched through her memories. She never recalled meeting anyone that looked like this man. His features were perfect in a manly sense. He had a rust colored five o'clock shadow contrasting against his tan skin. His shag like hair somewhat covered his deep green eyes like wisps of auburn silk. Kagome looked down from his face and analyzed his muscular, lean body. The mysterious youkai wore a tight fitting, black button down with dark blue jeans. Whoever this handsome creature was, she was glad she'd caught his eye. "I can't say I remember you," she said slyly, "but I'd like to this time."

The kitsune smiled a dazzling toothy smile. Kagome's heart melted like butter then and there. She had completely forgotten about her friend Ami until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kagome gave the kitsune a gentle smile and turned to face her girlfriend. Ami's made up face looked flabbergasted. Her black eyes were twitching with frustration while her red lips were pursed. The miko instantly felt ashamed. Sure, a beautiful man had basically wooed her into a daze, but she shouldn't have been so rude. "I'm sorry," Kagome muttered. "That was mean of me."

Ami wrapped her arms around her flat chest and pouted. "You know, I was getting to the good part Kagome and you just started making out with a complete stranger." The woman's tone rose when she mentioned Shippou. Kagome's smile faded. Ami could be a bitch at times. Never mind the fact she had been sitting in the same position for over an hour listening to her rant about a random date. If she had to hear the line 'men are such animals' again, Kagome thought she was going to put a bullet in her head.

"I'm not a stranger," Shippou added. Ami looked over Kagome's shoulder and frowned. "In fact, Miss Higurashi has known me longer than you." Ami snorted as if saying whatever and returned her attention back to the miko. Kagome released a sigh and started fidgeting with her glass again. Shippou eyed this with a newly found annoyance. This human was destroying his sole chance at winning the love of his life over, and he was not going to allow that to happen. Standing from his seat, Shippou placed a calloused hand on the priestess's shoulder. "Kagome, would you do me the honor of walking with me under the night sky?"

Before she answered, Kagome threw back the remaining merlot in her glass. The red liquid stained her lips a vibrant cherry color. "I'd love too," she replied and rose from her seat. Ami's jaw dropped. Never had her friend ditched her for a man. Kagome was notorious for turning down attractive men left and right. Ami couldn't understand what made this Irish looking male more special than the others. "I'll see you tomorrow Ami, okay?" The woman shook her head and faced the bar. Deep down, she thought the negative attitude might make Kagome stay.

Shippou started smiling once more and took the miko's hand in his. He led them through the bar pushing away any offending people. When the moon finally touched their skin, the kitsune took in a deep breath. He and his lady were to walk under the stars like that had over five centuries ago. This piece of reality just wasn't sinking in.

They walked in silence for a block. Shippou would rock their hands back in forth and squeeze her fingers gently on occasion. Kagome would return his squeeze with a smile. She didn't know why, but walking with this youkai made her feel at home. It'd been years since she felt this way. Leaving the feudal era had put a damper in her mood and lifestyle. Women at her age were supposed to be married, but Kagome couldn't find a guy to suit her. Many men had asked, but how can you start a relationship without honesty. Any man she dated would never know she was a miko or could travel through time. Her love life had been on the backburner since Inuyasha.

"Who are you," Kagome finally asked. It was extremely rare to find a youkai in Tokyo now-a-days. Most of them hid their auras and physical appearance to blend in with humans. She didn't know when humanity gained the upper hand. With demon leaders like Sesshomaru, it was hard to believe that mighty youkai would hide.

Shippou stopped and looked down at her. He didn't know how to word what he was going to say. The chance that she'd deem him a friend was very probable. He took a moment to consider his words. Kagome's chocolate eyes focused on his face and patiently waited. Her free hand grasped his for some support. The two looked like a couple standing at an alter saying their vows. "Kagome," he started. "I've waited years to see you and say this." He took a pause and found courage staring at her beautiful face. "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you."

Kagome gave him a loving smile. No man had ever told her he loved her. The cliché words were so foreign to her. The miko stepped forward and pressed against his chest. She tilted her head up and Shippou kissed her again. This kiss however was more passionate. Kagome opened her mouth and allowed the kitsune to explore with his rough tongue. Slowly, his pink appendage slid over each tooth as if memorizing in detail. The priestess released her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she had a good hold of him, she battled her tongue with his. The delectable fury within their kiss made Kagome very aroused. A tingling sensation coursed through her body like a tidal wave.

A car honk broke them apart. Kagome thought it was high school kids. Her friends often honked or screamed out their windows when they saw public affection. The interruption this time however pissed her off. She was almost tempted to flick off the stranger but being with this guy made her think twice. "The nerve," she muttered. "I'm sorry about that. Teenagers around here can be jerks." Shippou just nodded in response. He stared at the navy sedan with boiling hatred. Too bad the humans didn't cover their license plates. Within the next week, he was sure to make a visit.

"You know," Kagome started again. "You never told me your name. I think I should know the name of the guy that professes his love to me." Her chocolate eyes shined with curiosity. Shippou looked down to her once more and gave her a slight smile. He was still nervous, but it was now or never. With a quiet voice, he uttered, "Shippou." The miko's eyes widened in surprise. She would have never guessed. Hell, Shippou couldn't have been more than eight years old physically when she took him in. Could her little kit have waited hundreds of years just to tell her he loved her? 'Wow' was all she could think.

The fox demon took her shocked expression in the negative effect. He mentally slapped himself for being so rash when divulging the information. Kagome could have waited to hear his name. He could have even lied and went by another name. Shippou shook his head and dropped Kagome's hand. If he were a child still, he would have run deep into the forest and hid in a tree. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. He took one small step away from her in the opposite direction, but a slender arm stopped him. The miko had a hold of sleeve and looked annoyed. "Where do you think you're going," Kagome joked. "You can't just tell a girl you love them and then walk away."

Shippou arched an eyebrow. This wasn't the reaction he had expected. "You mean you'll have me?" Kagome's annoyed look changed to confused. Her wine stained lips parted slightly to exemplify her thoughts. "What do you mean Shippou? Why wouldn't I?" A broad, dazzling smile spread across the kitsune's face. Without thought, Shippou picked Kagome off her feet and carried her bridal style. His lips went for another kiss which was met greedily. As they kissed, Shippou leapt into their air and took his desire home.


	2. Screaming, 'Shippou'

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter to _Shippou's Desire_. I must warn you that this last chapter is a total lemon. I didn't lie when I said this story would be short and sweet. I do hope all of you enjoy it!

**Shippou's Desire**  
"Screaming,'Shippou'"  
_Chapter Two_

Shippou could never leave the wilderness. He had tried living in downtown Tokyo once. He bought a loft on the top floor of a luxurious building. The view had been beautiful. Kagome's shrine could be seen even though it resided miles away, but the noise and the disturbing smells brought him back to the country side. Living in forests for centuries changes you. Humans adore the lights, sounds, and people of the city, but Shippou couldn't take it. He was truly curious how other youkai dealt with it. Being surrounded by nature neutralized the most offensive scents, and he could have a nice run as himself. Trying to act human constantly was a big burden.

For the last ten years, he lived on the outskirts of Tokyo only five miles away from Kagome. The large Japanese home resided in the center of Inuyasha forest. He had bought the land dirt cheap and built a lavish home. The uniqueness about his stone home was that Shippou demanded no trees be cut down. Each maple had a place in his heart so the construction workers slaved away making a labyrinth of a house. The sad thing he thought was he imagined Kagome mating him when he built it. Each piece of furniture, fixture, or accessory was based on what he knew of the miko's tastes. He could only smile now when he watched Kagome look around the halls in complete awe. Shippou decided to never tell her this bit of information. He didn't really know how she'd react.

"What do you do exactly Shippou," Kagome asked. A smirk popped on the kitsune's face. This was a classic first date question. In truth, Shippou didn't have a real job. He had made himself an entrepreneur over two hundred years ago. Humans paid for him to slay dangerous youkai and he invested every penny of his payments. Now, he was worth millions if not billions. Kagome's textbooks helped as well. Shippou was always one foot ahead in things. "I invest in companies."

The miko nodded her head and smiled. "I bet a majority of the top five hundred most successful people are youkai. I can't imagine how much business knowledge one could obtain in centuries." Her brown eyes darted around the home looking at oil paintings and photographs hanging on the tope walls. Not a single picture was personal Kagome noted. Her delicate fingers rubbed a suede love seat. Its micro fiber feel sent pleasure through her fingertips. "I do love your home Shippou. It's quite beautiful."

Shippou walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing is more beautiful than you dearest Kagome." The priestess held onto his arms and smiled further. It's every girl's dream to have a man speak to you in such a manner. "You're very sweet Shippou," Kagome purred. "I can't believe I'm with you right now like this." The demon turned her around and looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. "I can't either."

The world seemed to stop when they embraced. They began kissing and raging war between each other. Kagome's arms went around Shippou's neck while the kitsune's arms rubbed the miko's bare back. Without thinking, she kicked off her pumps on an elegant rug and moved one hand to Shippou's ass. A soft moan escaped his mouth when he felt her dainty fingers squeeze his right cheek. He had only dreamt moments like this. The distinct smell of her need reached his nose like rosebuds. Shippou wanted her, and tonight he would have her.

His strong arms reached down and grabbed her buttocks lifting her to his waist. Kagome wrapped her long legs around him and started nipping on his ear. Shippou roared and carried his lover into his master bedroom down one hall. The miko's eyes were shut anticipating pleasure to come. She had never made love before. Kissing Inuyasha had been her furthest sexual experience. Kagome thought she ought to be afraid but she wasn't. Nothing felt more right than Shippou touching her and caressing her.

The lights were off in the youkai's bedroom. Shippou made no move to turn them on. He could see every inch of the woman before him on his bed. Her green dress was pulled above her thighs revealing a part of her pink lace thong. The kitsune could even see a small, wet stain from her arousal. He decided then he'd fuck her as himself. He needed her to see his true appearance. "Kagome, look at me." Shippou's voice was soft and full of lust. Kagome stared at him in the darkness as requested with a hint of a smile. Suddenly, an orange light consumed him and his human façade disappeared.

"Shippou," Kagome asked. It was obvious that this youkai was hers but to see him regally naked made her loose her cool. The bright light had consumed his attire and left only his tan skin. An orange, thick tail trailed down to the floor and absently swished from side to side. When the kitsune took a step closer to her, she could see that his ears came to an elfin point like Sesshomaru's had and sharp claws adorned his feet and hands. The beauty of his muscular and quite manly body made her mouth water. Human men could never amount the beauty that is demon. Shippou had grown into a gorgeous man and she wanted him more than anything. "Come over here," she teased as she patted her hand on the mattress. The youkai grinned and took a seat next to her.

"I've waited a long time for you Kagome," Shippou whispered. "Before the night is over, I want to hear you scream my name." The miko nodded shyly. It was hard to believe her kit was using such language. Inuyasha wouldn't even say such words, but she had to admit that she enjoyed it. "I promise," she whispered back. The kitsune's grin widened. He stood from his seat and hovered over the priestess. A single clawed finger caught the top of her dress and ripped the material in half. Kagome's cocktail dress fell into a heap on the bed. Shippou followed suit with her matching pink lingerie. Soon his little priestess was completely naked sitting on his mattress.

Kagome felt her breaths get ragged when he tore off her clothing. Being exposed made her feel slightly vulnerable. The look in Shippou's eyes however lowered this feeling. His emerald eyes glowed with satisfaction as he stared at her breasts and stomach. A tinge of pink also started to blend with the white's of his eyes. She thought if he could admire her, she could ogle him. Her hands reached out and started rubbing his hairless chest while her eyes stared at his dick. The appendage was quite stiff and high. Since she was sitting and he standing, it was only three inches from touching her face. Kagome had to admit that Shippou was quite big. He had to be around nine to ten inches long and at least two inches wide. Her hands slid down from his chest and started rubbing his shaft. A deep purr rumbled from Shippou's chest. The sound encouraged her to take the next step. Slowly, Kagome began licking his head and around his shaft. One of her hands continued to circle his dick while the other massaged his heavy balls. A moan escaped his lips this time fueling the miko's fire.

Her mouth went over his bulbous head and started sucking gently. Her full lips blocked her teeth so that her wet tongue could work. When she felt comfortable and fitted, she moved her circling hand to his ass and pushed him deeper into her mouth. Shippou roared in pleasure. Her slow pace quickened and her mouth began to suck harder. Kagome couldn't reach all the way down his penis, but she tried. She didn't hesitate or stop. The combination of sounds and the feeling of his dick in her mouth made her unbelievably wet. She could feel her cum dripping from her pussy onto the soft comforter. If sucking him off felt this good, Kagome couldn't imagine what his dick would feel like inside of her.

Minutes passed and the miko could feel Shippou's penis hardened. His breaths became short and harsh. Kagome moved back to his head and sucked hard and licked like a mad woman. His seed spilled into her mouth like a firework explosion. She had heard a rumor that a man's cum was incredibly disgusting, but she was enjoying his salty taste. The priestess couldn't help but continue to suck until his release was complete. Not a drop of his seed was left. She swallowed every morsel and only wished there was more. "Damn Kagome," Shippou panted. "You're incredible."

Instead of saying thank you, she asked for more. The kitsune chuckled and pushed her onto the bed. Kagome's scent filled the room like air. "Do you want me," the youkai teased. "How bad do you want me little miko?" Kagome tilted her head up from the bed and smirked. "I want you to fuck me more than I want to breathe." The vulgar language exploded something inside him. Shippou pushed the miko gently so that she could lie comfortably and then climbed on top of her. His dick was still hard and pulsing to be inside the beautiful creature.

Shippou began kissing on her neck and moved down to her stomach. The fluttering kisses put Kagome at a pleading stage. She whimpered and moaned until his mouth reached her womanhood. The priestess inhaled deeply as she felt him spread her legs apart and began licking her core. Shippou moaned as he tasted her sweet juices. The substance had covered her thighs and pussy like icing. His tongue lapped up every morsel until she was clean. Her moans were getting louder and louder as rolled is tongue into her deep hole. "Rougher," she cried between breaths. The kitsune obeyed and placed a digit inside her and began pumping as he started sucking on her clit. He flicked, licked, and caressing her most sensitive area until she screamed. Shippou quickly pulled out his finger and stuck his tongue back into her pussy. Her orgasmic fluid filled his mouth making him roar in pleasure. This miko would always be fun to play with.

Licking his finger, Shippou crawled back on top of his miko and started kissing her harshly. The flavor of each other entering their mouths in foreign pleasure. The youkai broke the kiss making Kagome huff. He chuckled and grasped one of her breasts with his claws. Kagome took another deep breath. Shippou's head bent down and licked her nipple with precision. The wondrous sensation made her pussy wet all over again. "What are you doing to me," she cried. Shippou ignored her declaration and went to the other breast. Each nipple was pert and extremely sensitive. He could already smell her delicious cum returning. "What do you want Kagome," Shippou growled.

Kagome bucked her hips into him and moaned. "I want you inside me. Please," she begged. Shippou moved a knee between her legs and spread her open. He moved back up to her lips and continued kissing her. "Scream my name," he commanded as their lips were locked. The kitsune wiggled him between her and slowly slipped his large dick inside her. The miko was beyond tight. He had to wait and push every few seconds. Kagome grunted softly as he stretched her walls. "Tell me if I'm hurting you dearest," he whispered. The miko nodded and stared into his green eyes as he continued.

The kitsune couldn't believe how restricting the miko was. Without her cum, Shippou was sure he wouldn't have been able to insert himself. When he felt a wall, a smile crossed his face. He was going to be her first. A clawed hand went to her cheek and stroked her sweaty skin. "This will hurt my love, but I promise you pleasure after." The miko nodded once more and Shippou plunged into her. The priestess's face twisted in pain so the youkai waited. A minute later, Kagome started to wiggle and move up and down. Shippou followed her movements and quickened the pace. Soon the miko was moaning in ecstasy. "Harder," she begged. Shippou grinned and picked her ass up. His dick pounded into her without mercy and her moans turned into pleasurable screams. Before he realized it, Kagome screamed his name and came all over him. The warmth and slick texture made him explode deep inside her. As he came, he roared like a lion and bit deep into her neck.

The miko's body coursed with indescribable pleasure as Shippou collapsed on top of her. His dick still resided deep in her womanhood. She felt utterly complete. Kagome knew why he bit her shoulder. She couldn't help but wonder if she should be angry for claiming her or happy that he did, but she didn't care. If every day could be like this then what was there to discuss? Her arms wrapped around his torso as she shut her eyes. Kagome Higurashi was in love and now, she had a mate. "Love," she whispered with a smile. "You're mine, all mine."


End file.
